Raspberry
Basic Info Raspberry (Rosemary) Lee Smith is a Lynx currently residing in the Sub-AU of Barn-And-Forest-1. She lives with G, owner of the house, and Ink (Francis) Splotch, a tenant. She was born in the Sub-AU of Haven, however not to be confused with Haven!Tale for they are different Sub-AUS. Her current parental guardian and brother live in the Sub-AU of Story!Keep. Her first language is German, however she is fluent in both English and French without the German Accent overlapping the other languages. History Raspberry was first born into the world in the Sub-AU of Haven, her mother being Fennel and her brother being Saffron. She was first named Rosemary at the time. Fennel had the job of a prostitute, and often abused both Saffron and Raspberry sexually and verbally, however not physically often. Since her mother was not mentally stable, Raspberry was often exposed to sex, drugs, alcohol and tobacco. After turning 13, Fennel forced her to dabble in the art of prostitution to gain more income. Raspberry often was treated poorly on the streets and came home with bruises and scars. She did, however, take school up until 12th grade. Her home-life was unknown to her classmates until one day, a classmate by the name of Alice saw her walking with an older man (older by 7 years) into a hotel. After being forced to confess her true habits, she was nicknames whore, slut, and other names. Raspberry was 14 at the time. At age 15, right after witnessing Saffron being physically abused and nearly slaughtered, Raspberry murdered Fennel out of pure hatred, cutting her throat open, cutting out her tongue, and cutting open her stomach. Saffron, being complete horrified at the scene, fled to a nearby Sub-AU of Story!Keep. Raspberry soon followed and admitted to Saffron, 'It was an act of pure hatred. She had to die or else we were to be nothing but whore-offspring ready to be raped to death.'. After wondering the new Sub-AU, they came across the Toriel belonging to it. She took them into her home and kept them as her children. There, she went to High School, where she meet Fell (Xolotl Chalice), Classic (Tom Borowski), Reaper (Alki Santello) and many others. She had a sort romantic relationship with Xoltotl, before breaking up with him. 2 years later, she met G (Gynx Taylor) at a local coffee shop within another nearby Sub-AU, (the name of which is unknown to both of them). They quickly became close friends and shared much in common with eachother. After only a few months, they shared their romantic feelings for eachother. Currently, they're in a dating relationship. Relationships Raspberry currently has had 2 romantic relationships. Her first one was shared with Xolotl, but last a very short period of time. Her current one is shared with G. She has a friendly relationship with Winter (William), Error (Kandinsky), Goth (Gerard), Sumac (Story!Keep Undyne), and Fell. She has a hate relationship with Ink (Francis), Reaper (Alki), and Geno. She has a sibling-like relationship with Saffron and Eucalyptus (Story!Keep Alphys). She has a parent-like relationship with Basil (Story!Keep Toriel) Abilities Raspberry has the ability to cut into code to teleport to place, however she needs to have been there atleast once to travel. This is done by writing the location in code on paper and tearing the paper in half. To allow other to travel, she'd have to put their code-names onto the paper aswell. She also has the ability of Telekinesis. However, to use the telekinesis, she has to have an energy level of 55 or higher. Trivia -Raspberry has an addiction to Vodka and wine. -The scar above her eye can move to be over any eye it chooses to, however it moves while she's asleep. -She gained the scar above her eye by her mother cutting a jagged lightning-bolt like pattern into her fur. Her blood stained the fur between the two scars and never came out. -Her blood is actually dark purple. -Her favorite type of music is Hard Rave, her favorite artist of the genre being the Renard Queenston alias Rotteen. It was because of Rotteen that she dyed her hair hot pink. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Alt-Timeline Characters Category:Non-Adoptive